


You did what?!

by Destiny_Enemy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Enemy/pseuds/Destiny_Enemy
Summary: One night Locus comes home late, totally uncharacteristic for him. Naturally, Felix is pissed, and demands Locus tell him where he's been.





	You did what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm totally new to this so, I hope it doesn't totally suck. Just giving you a heads up now, there is going to be swearing and mentions of sex in this. It's probably going to be a one-shot but we'll see.
> 
> EDIT: Now edited and way better!

Felix heard the front door of his and Locus' shared apartment open. About damn time. He looked out from over the kitchen island. "Where the hell were you?!" Felix asked with a bite in his voice walking over to where Locus was standing. Locus looked at him with a bored expression on his face, taking off his jacket and hanging it up. "I told you this morning I was going out." Came the nonchalant reply. Oh HELL no! He is not doing this shit today! "Yeah! You said you were going out for a bit, that was this morning!" Before he could finish Locus raised an eyebrow and said "Felix, I literally just said that. Do we need to take you to the hospital and get your hearing checked?" Locus said with just the faintest hint of a smirk on his face, which was weird enough as it is.

"Locus-" Felix's eye's slowly narrowed "Or maybe the vet would be a better place for you." The smirk was slowly growing. "Locus-" Felix's voice was getting dangerously low and his eye's held just the faintest promise of bloodshed in them. "You do seem to have very animalistic urges. Such as-" "Locus!" Felix snapped, his voice holding pure rage. "My POINT," he said, stressing the word so much it came out as more of a hiss then anything. "is that you left at 9:38 this morning and it's 3:57 at night!" He sighed, closing his eyes and running his hand through his perfect hair. "And?" Felix's eyes snapped open and held pure murder in them. "No. No no no no no! Don't just 'And' me!" He said, complete with finger quotes to further his point. "I've been wondering where the hell you were all day!" And worrying a bit, but Locus didn't need to know that.

Locus snorted. "Felix, I'm not obligated to tell you where I go and what I do, whether you think I am or not." Felix huffed out in frustration and, admittedly, a small amount of disgust. "I know that Locus. But I think I have a right to know where my roommate has been for 19 FUCKING HOURS!!!" Felix's face was almost beet red at this point, he was tempted to stab Locus with the kitchen knife that he had left on the counter.

Locus looked at him and thought for a few seconds. "I told you, I was out." Felix's eye was twitching and it took everything in him not to run over to the counter and grab that knife. "OUT WHERE LOCUS?!" At this point, he was screaming so loud he was pretty sure the neighbors will be complaining to the landlord tomorrow, of course, they probably know it's a lost cause, considering the other sounds that they have heard.

"None of your business" Locus said as he walked into his room. Oh, that's it! Refraining from grabbing the knife one more time, because even as pissed as he is at his partner right now, he would definitely regret stabbing him later, Felix ran after him and slammed the door open with enough force that he could hear it crash into the opposing wall and the doorknob get stuck in said wall. "Oh HELL no! You're not getting out of this THAT easy!" He said, looking over at the bed where Locus was laying and- holy hell how did he get his shirt off that fast? Hot damn. Felix will gladly admit, Locs looks good, and everyone that meets him knows it. Of course, it's nothing he hasn't seen before but still. Thinking about it for a second, Felix realized it has been awhile since he and Locus have messed around.

Felix's eyes slowly wandered up Locus' body, taking in the sight of him laying there, one arm draped over his eyes in a relaxed gesture. Suddenly big purple splotches caught his eye and for a split second Felix could swear he saw red. "Are you fucking kidding me Locus?! Did you go out and fuck some slut or some shit?!" Felix practically hissed. He was absolutely livid. "Hmm?" Locus hummed, taking his arm off his eyes and glancing at Felix before putting his arm back down, seemingly deciding it wasn't important enough to maintain eye contact. "I guess you could say that. You do things like that all the time. I don't see the problem." He replied in his usual monotone voice. Felix looked at him like he had gone mad. "Yeah! That's me! You're you!" Locus took his arm off his eyes again and looked at Felix with one brow raised. "And your point is...?"

Felix tossed his hands up in the air in disbelief. He had no words left, this was unacceptable. A look of determination flashed over his eyes and he stomped over to Locus, flinging his legs over his hips, straddling his waist. "Listen here you fuck! You belong to ME! You don't get to go out and just fuck some bitch in an alleyway or wherever the hell you did! Your cock is MINE! Whether you like it or not!" Felix said, not really thinking about the meaning his words held. Not thinking about how much he wanted to punch the man in front of him but also smash his lips onto his and tell him just how much he loved him. To tell him over and over again, to caress his face and just be there for him. To prove to him that he will ALWAYS be there. He wanted to scream with all the emotions he had welling up inside him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Locus' voice. "Oh really now?" Locus said with a growing smirk. Felix could feel his head slowly start spinning. "If I belong to you...then why are you always the one getting fucked?" Locus slowly sat up, so that Felix was sitting on his lap, pressed against his chest, slowly getting pushed closer to Locus due to the hand that had found it's way to the small of his back. "Face it, Felix," Locus said, leaning up and hissing in Felix's ear. "You belong to me. You will always, belong to me. And best of all, you're jealous, and in my arms." Locus ends his sentence by biting Felix's ear, not enough to draw blood, but pretty fucking close. Felix's eyes slowly widened, and he could feel his face grow hotter with the promise of pleasure and the realization that he got played, hard. He could feel his cock starting to harden in his lap and push up against his skinny jeans, he knew he was getting a little ahead of himself, but then again, can you blame him? With a partner as fucking hot as Locus, it was hard not to get excited by even the thought of mindblowing sex.

Regaining his senses, Felix halfheartedly pushed at Locus' chest, knowing it wouldn't really do anything if Locus didn't want to move. He leaned back nonetheless "You fuck! You did this on purpose! You went out, did whatever with some dumb bitch, and had them mark you up knowing I would get pissed!" Locus smiled a look of almost pride on his face. "Mmhm. And I must say, it worked out better than expected. I was half expecting you so stab me when we were in the living room." Locus said with a light chuckle. "You son of a bitch. And let me tell you, it took everything in me not to." Felix said, a small smile on his face.

Locus pinned Felix down onto the bed, effectively trapping Felix under him. He slowly rubbed his hand up against Felix's clothed cock, making him press his head into the bed and buck his hips up, moaning softly, not really thinking to play it up. Locus stopped, making Felix whine pitifully and buck up more, trying to get more friction. Locus pinned his hip down, finally getting Felix to hold still. "Felix, I'm going to ask you something, and I want an honest answer." Felix opened his eyes questioningly, a little disappointed, but Locus was using his serious voice, so the sooner Felix answered the sooner they actually did something. Locus looked into Felix's eyes, almost searching for something, although Felix wasn't quite sure what. Locus was always hard to read, and having his mind clouded with pleasure didn't help. He seemed to be debating what to say, almost like he was arguing with himself. "Do you really want to do this? You do have work tomorrow." He seemed like he wanted to go somewhere else with that, but decided against it. Felix looked back with his signature smirk."When have I not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, I don't think it's horrible, but it's not the best either. I'd love some feedback if possible. Feel free to flame. If you really want me to do a second chapter then I will. But it will have smut in it. If you guys see any mistakes or anything let me know, please. I am aware that I did a random PoV change there...oops. And they somehow got from the kitchen to the living room...damn. I gotta work on that.
> 
> EDIT: Ok! After quite a while of putting it off, I finally fixed some of the mistakes in this. Also, totally embarrassed that I used "Knocked up" at first because that means pregnant. So, fixed that.


End file.
